Comes a Time
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Poor Petey, all confused about his feelings. Nothing Johnny can't fix, though. Johnny Devine x Petey Williams. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these people. If I did, they'd all be locked up in my basement with a video camera and a big bowl of whipped cream.

**Author's Notes:**  
So, this is sorta like a continuation to my other fic Turn It All Around, as it mentions some things from it, but it works just fine if you read it on its own. The main pairing is Johnny/Petey, just because. Oh, and there are some mentions of Chris/Alex as well, just because, too.

I'd really love you if you'd take the time to review and tell me what you thought of this. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

**Comes a Time**

"Looking good, Petey!"

A confused Petey Williams looked up from his seat at the cafeteria table. Recognizing the guest, he resisted the urge to groan. It was Johnny, his co-worker and fellow wrestler. Lately, it seemed that Petey couldn't even get a minute to himself without him popping up somewhere. It was bad enough that Johnny followed him around and bothered him during tapings and shows, but now he was doing it before the cameras started rolling, too!

"What're you doing here?" Petey quietly asked, hoping that Johnny wasn't planning to stay.

"I just dropped by to say hi!"

"…Fantastic," he muttered. Petey frowned as Johnny took a seat next to him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Johnny was sitting a little _too _close to him.

Crossing his legs, Johnny grinned. "So, what'cha up to?"

"I was going to settle down and relax a few hours before the show," Petey replied, gazing almost solemnly at his drink. "Obviously, I am not that lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny pouted. "Ah, anyways, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That _I'm _the new X-Division champ!" The declaration was quite louder than necessary, and caused a few other people in the cafeteria to look their way.

Petey nodded, not at all surprised. He had watched backstage with all the other wrestlers when Johnny had won the championship a few weeks ago. "Yes, I've heard."

A pause followed. Johnny stared thoughtfully at Petey's face, before pointing out, "You're quiet today."

"No, I'm always like this," Petey shrugged. "Don't do much talking."

"Well, you're no fun!" The blonde playfully poked Petey's shoulder, much to his disdain. Johnny then added, "But it's okay, you make up for it by being so gorgeous."

He blinked. This sounded familiar. "Johnny, we've been through this before…"

"I know, I know, you're not interested and all," Johnny interrupted. He traced his fingertips across Petey's cheek, before standing up from his seat. With a small smile, he said, "Just let me know if you change your mind."

"Um…" Petey didn't finish what he was saying, as Johnny had already started walking away.

He sighed. Johnny had been pestering him for months now, and Petey still couldn't understand why. They hadn't spoken much to each other before, not even when they were in Team Canada. Now, all of a sudden, in every waking moment, Johnny was_ there_, paying him compliments and rubbing his shoulder every 10 minutes. Not that Petey was complaining, really. As much as he hated to admit it, he _did _find Johnny to be attractive. If only he wasn't so adamant and insistent, then maybe they could…

Petey took a sip of his coffee. "I did _not_ just think about that."

Half an hour later, after Petey had finished his drink, he stood up. He decided that he would take a walk, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. Plus, he still had about two more hours to kill before the tapings started. Most of his colleagues tended to arrive at the building around this time.

Coincidentally, he spotted Alex Shelley just as he exited the cafeteria. He was walking with slow, mournful steps and it didn't take Petey much effort to catch up. Jogging up to him, he smiled and greeted the man, "Hey Alex!"

"Hey Petey," Alex replied, not bothering to straighten up. He kept walking, and Petey sidled next to him, albeit not sure where they were headed to.

"Someone's perky tonight," Petey remarked sarcastically. He cocked his head to the side, surveying Alex. "What the hell has got you so beaten down?"

Alex turned to look at Petey. With a look of sorrow on his face, he stated, "I lost my necklace."

"Ah, big deal! You can always get a new necklace, man, I mean come on…"

"The one that Chris gave me."

Petey's mouth stayed open. Alex had told him about the necklace incident, how Chris had gave him that as a gift. They had been together since then. After a pause, he nodded. "That's gotta suck."

"Tell me about it," Alex muttered under his breath, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He moaned, "Chris is gonna kill me!"

"Cheer up, I'm sure he won't be mad," he said comfortingly, patting Alex on the back. Shrugging, he added, "He really cares about you."

Alex seemed to brighten up after hearing that. Almost immediately, a smile crept up onto his face. His cheeks were tinged with a slight color of red, and he nodded, "I know he does. He's really great to me."

"Ah, see? He won't mind." As much as Petey wanted to be supportive for his friends, he really couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy over their relationship. They were practically inseparable, even before they got together. It was crazy, and most definitely something to be envious about. Petey didn't have anyone that was at his side, twenty-four seven!

Well, he had Johnny. Now, _he _was certainly hanging around Petey often. More often than necessary, in fact, which was the main reason why Petey wasn't interested in him.

'_Not interested, yes,_' Petey thought to himself, nodding. '_Not interested indeed._'

"Are you thinking about Devine again?" Alex demanded, stopping his tracks.

The Canadian stopped as well, a dubious expression on his face. "What?"

"You're nodding to yourself!" The other man accused, frowning. "You always do that when you're talking about Johnny! You do this nodding thing, where you pretend that you don't want Johnny, and afterwards, everybody else pretends that we believe you."

"I do _not_ want Johnny Devine!" Petey exclaimed. "He's… he's a loser!"

"Yes, he is a loser for betraying the X-Division, and you _shouldn't_ want him, either," he reprimanded, wagging a finger. "But you still do, huh. Well, guess I can't stop you."

"But I don't want him!"

Alex grinned wickedly. He gestured to Petey face. "Liar! See, you're blushing already!"

Horrified, Petey's hands shot up to feel the side of his face. It was quite warm, and realization dawned upon him.

He wanted Johnny.

x

"Quit moping around, you big wuss!" Brother Devon's loud voice rang throughout their entire locker room. "So the little doofus doesn't want you! Big deal!"

"Hey, don't call him that!" Johnny whined. Behind his dark tinted sunglasses, his eyebrows furrowed. "Petey is not a doofus, alright?"

"Okay, the little moron then."

"He's not a moron either!"

"Well, whatever he is, he's here," Brother Ray interjected, gesturing with his head towards the doorframe, where Petey was standing. He was awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers and staring at his shoelaces, as if he was hesitating.

Johnny's face lit up like a lightbulb. "Petey! What're you doing here?"

"I, uh," he swallowed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You heard him! He wants to talk to me!" Johnny bellowed at both Brother Ray and Brother Devon, annoyed. "Get the hell out so we can have some privacy!"

Petey stepped aside, allowing the both of them to leave the room, muttering choruses of complaints. Closing the door, he leaned against the wall and flashed a nervous smile at Johnny.

The blonde grinned back. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um… you know that thing you said to me earlier, at the café?"

"Yeah."

"I was… kinda wondering if the offer is still open."

"You were?" Johnny looked taken aback.

"Kinda," he whispered, for once not minding as Johnny moved closer.

The taller man pushed his signature shades up into his hair. He smiled. "It's always gonna be open for you."

Johnny's statement would've been a bit creepy, but Petey really couldn't pay attention. He never noticed just how _pretty _his former teammate's eyes were, or how blue they were…

Petey didn't notice that Johnny had laid his hands on the side of his face, either. He had tucked a lock of his dark hair out of the way, before leaning his face in closer.

"Relax! Why are you looking at me like I'm a big bad monster or something?" Johnny complained, seeing Petey flinch at his touch. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The brunette set his eyes downcast, muttering, "Sorry. It's just that I haven't…"

"Haven't?" Johnny prodded after a long pause.

"No, it's stupid, nevermind."

"What? Come on, tell me!"

"It's just that, this kissing thing…" Petey began. "I've never really…" He paused again at that, fingering with the hem of his shirt.

"Go on."

"I've never really…" He swallowed nervously. "Y'know… been kissed."

It took Johnny a few seconds, but he let out a bubbly laugh. "Ha! Good one. Never been kissed, yeah right!"

"Yeah… right."

"Yeah, seriously, how could you expect me to believe…?" Johnny trailed off, seeing the expression on Petey's face. "_Seriously_? Never?"

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"What about in high school? Prom, for example? And after that, you haven't been on dates?" Johnny insisted. "I mean, surely you jest."

"Uh, I got stood up on every prom night I went to. And the dates I've been on either sucked so badly that I went home early, or I got stood up also."

"That's… terrible." Johnny's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Wow. I never thought… I mean, look at you!"

Petey absentmindedly hummed along. This whole thing was uncomfortable in the first place, but now it had shot up to a whole new higher level. After all, spilling your innermost secrets while being against a wall wasn't exactly a situation of ease.

He felt Johnny's hands on his waist again. "Johnny…?"

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" Their faces were so close that their breaths were mingling. Johnny curved his lips upwards, forming a small smile as he pressed a kiss to Petey's cheek. "Tell me you trust me."

Petey's heartbeat quickened, and he involuntarily closed his eyes after he whispered, "I trust you."

Before he even realized it, Johnny had leaned in and captured Petey's lips with his own, pushing the slighter man's body further against the wall. Petey had expected the feeling to be awkward, unpleasant even; but on the contrary, his lips actually felt quite nice. Johnny's hand reached up from his waist to cup Petey's face, and he gently caressed Petey's back with his other. His tongue traced Petey's lower lip, pressing his body closer against him.

They pulled away a few seconds afterwards.

"How was that?" Johnny's voice was husky, and he had a slight grin on his face after seeing Petey's breathless expression. "Good?"

"Yeah," Petey finally sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Definitely good."

x

"You _lost_ the necklace?" Chris' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, sorry," Alex shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, ashamed. It was a few hours ago when he had admitted to Petey about him losing it, but he couldn't find the courage to confess to Chris until now. "I'm really, really sorry."

"B-but how could you? I mean, I didn't mind the rose, but the necklace? It was a symbol of our unity! A fragment of our relationship! A…"

"Cut the crap, Chris."

"Alex, it cost me almost a hundred bucks!"

"Yeah, well I said I was sorry, right?" Alex held his hands up in defeat. "What more do you want from me?"

His expression softened. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just…"

The door to their locker room suddenly opened. Petey Williams stuck his head in. "Oh. Am I interrupting something here?"

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. Just Chris here bitching about our lost unity."

"I was not!"

"Ah, anyways, I just came here to tell you that I found your necklace." He held the delicate silver string up for Chris and Alex to see. "It was on Team 3D's floor."

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed, running up to Petey and retrieving the necklace. He raised an eyebrow. "How did it get on Team 3D's floor?"

"Probably when we paid them a visit and kicked their fat asses a week ago?" His partner offered.

"Oh yeah, good times," Alex smiled happily. He was still skeptical though, and asked, "But how did you find it?"

"Who cares how Petey found it? It's not like he found it while making out on the floor with Devine!" Chris giggled, but cut himself short when he saw that neither Petey nor Alex were laughing along. "…right?"

**-end.-**


End file.
